duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Reef Remakes
|-|Cosmic Nebula= |-|Astral Warper= |-|Astral Tempest= |-|Astral Super Reef= Throughout the history of Duel Masters, one of the most sinister abominations of the game is Astral Reef, a 2 to 4000 power 3 card draw beatstick that is nothing more than a fatal design mistake. The developers tried to remake this thing to cover the hall of fame restriction of the sinister abomination, but almost all of them save for the one a year before, Astral Super Reef, is a gigantic, unplayable piece of hodgepodge. Other remakes that fall flat in all circumistances are Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian remakes and Deep Operation remakes. Card Explanation Cosmic Nebula The first Astral Reef Remake is also the first card that allows an extra draw at the start of a turn, which is good by itself, as it replenishes the hand consistently. However, it costed a staggering 5''', is a cyber virus evolution creature, and had only '''3000 power, so even can turn it into scrap toast. Right now, and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious can turn it into a crisp before the extra draw can even activate. Now it is completely useless as Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) can be sent for the same cost, is a Psychic Creature (Which makes it highly versatile), cannot be attacked, and has even more power. To add further insult to injury, Evidegoras, Dragon Aircraft Carrier has appeared in Dragon Saga which costs 1 more due to the Metal Avenger Solid, but is much more stable since it cannot be removed save for card removal, and can dragsolution into an insanely difficult to stop finisher. Therefore, there is no point using Cosmic Nebula at all costs. Astral Warper This is another remake of Astral Reef and replaces Astral Reef in the international game versions. However, it is a literal Astral Reef downgrade which had the same effect as Reef, but costed 6''' and had 5000 power, which is 1000 more, but it barely matters since it breaks 1 shield anyway and removing creatures in a battle with this card is rarely seen. Later on, it is completely outclassed by Astral Super Reef, which costed the same, but had 2000 extra power, double breaker and gives its ability to Cyber Viruses including itself. Astral Tempest This is one of the super junk rares in along with Gedora, Lord of Demons. It costs a '''staggering 9, has only 6000 power and for some really strange reason, it does not even have double breaker! and its effects REQUIRE you to draw 9''' cards if you summon it normally, and assuming that if you have 3 cards in your hand and 3 creatures in your battle zone and 6 cards in the graveyard, 40-(3+3+6+9+5)=14, and if you draw 9 extra cards, you will have only '''5 cards remaining and will be basically awaiting for deck-out. If the opponent casts on this creature and loops it, it is basically game over. And you DO NOT need that many cards at the end of a game. Therefore, this should not be used save for pulling a suicide joke. Speaking on the good side, its artwork is among the best of any DM card.... Story Astral Tempest is the final experiment made by the cyber lords before the apocalypse in Spectacle Nova. It is raised and created by and seemed to be created for the purpose of fighting the Evolution Cross Gears. However, it might had been destroyed by the Gears or the resulting spatial rift. Astral Super Reef Finally an ok Astral Reef remake.....And it's just barely passing the taste test. This thing is a 6 to 7000 power cyber virus evolution with double breaker, and if the player puts it or another cyber virus into the battle zone, he may draw 3 cards, turning a Marine Flower into a 1 cost Cyber Brain. It also has some beatstick prowess unlike Warper and Tempest since it has double breaker. While this seems great, it has a huge achille's heel; it costs a hefty 6. If it would be costing 5 it would be much better as Cyber Virus decks don't accumulate mana. But still if the player can get this far with a Cyber Virus deck, he should give this thing a try, especially a Water Nature deck. Category:Cyber Virus Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck